The Weird Friend
by Griefingg0lem
Summary: A story about a group of friends, with the main story around that one friend. The weird one. How will there escapades and adventures play out, starting with a game night.


_We all have the one friend. You know that one I'm talking about. The one who is considered the weird one of the group, but you never seem to get rid of for some reason. This is a story of some college friends and their weird friend, Halley. It was their weekly hangout day, and it was Haley's choice this week. She decided on a game night at her house._

* * *

Everyone had just arrived at Hailey's house, just as Hailey finished getting everything ready for her game night. She got food, the main game, and the reward for winning all ready for her friends to enjoy. Hailey quickly went to her front door, opening the door to let her 3 friends in. "I'm so glad you guys were able to get here so fast, especially after I was able to get this put together on a very short notice." The 3 girls all made their way into the housing, all getting a bit comfortable. Hailey pointed over at her living room area, telling her friends, "Everyone sit around there, as I will go get the game."

The 3 friends all sat around the coffee table, as Hailey went to go get the game and reward for winning the game. The four friends, being Sally, Crista, and Taylor, all seemed to be quite happy for this game night. They had been talking a bit the whole time, but not much. They also seemed to be wearing their nicest casual wear, nothing too fancy, but still very classy wear. It didn't take long for Hailey to get back with the game, the prize in a box, and a plate with sandwiches. She placed the sandwiches down on the coffee table, and brought the game and the box onto her chair with her.

Hailey spoke out to her friends to get their attention. "Okay girls. I know that you gals are not the biggest people to play video games, but I really believe you guys are going to like playing this game. It is a classic game, of sorts. I was thinking of us playing Mario Kart." Hailey then held out the game case for Mario Kart 8. Sally and Taylor looked each other a little bit unwary, as they were not the most skilled people as games, let alone racing games. Crista had a look of excitement on her face, as she was eyeballing the box that Hailey brought with her. "Also, I decided to bring up some incentives to win this game even more. For the winner, the prize that is hidden in the box. How do we determine the winner for this game? The winner will be chosen by not being one of the losers, obviously. You become a loser by losing points. If you are in and place besides 1st to 3rd place will make you lose points. The amount of points you still have are by determined by the clothing still on you, with you having to strip for every point lost. Last person to not be completely naked wins. Pairs of clothes, like socks and shoes, need to be taken off together."

A unanimous groan came out of the group of friends. "Oh come on Hailey. You promised to keep your weird stuff out of your hangout day." Crista was the first one to talk out about the points system. "I'm personally all for this game, especially for that prize, but the way to determine the points is really turning me off from playing. I can't exactly speak for Sally or Taylor and how they feel about your choice in game and rules, but I am not really for the stripping idea." The two look over at Sally and Taylor, who were whispering to each other. After coming to a decision, Sally looked over at Crista and Hailey and said, "After some concern between us, we agree to this completely, on 2 conditions. First off, this never leaves this room. Next, we are given some time before and during to make up extra points." Crista was obviously in some shock by their answer.

After some thinking, Hailey agreed to the demands. "How about this? You can only wear the single piece of clothes one. Basically, you can only wear one shirt and can't put another one on, even if it wasn't the original shirt you were wearing. Does that seem okay?" After a quick look at each other, both Sally and Taylor nodded in agreement. Taylor then said, "Yeah, that seems completely fair. Are you on board with this plan?" Crista was still in shock by Taylor's and Sally's answer, but decided to give into her friend's rules. Crista said with a sigh, "Fine, you guys win. Just get the game ready as I can go get my extra points on. Hailey went over to the television to get everything ready to play, turning away from her friends. Sally looked down at her outfit, then shaking her head in content and heading over to help Hailey set up. Crista rushed over to the door to go grab a jacket and pair of sunglasses she brought with her, as Taylor followed her to also grab her jacket and to talk to Crista. "Hey Crista. I know that this may be a weird situation we found ourselves in, but we need to do this for Hailey. We always drag her into our things and have her do things that make her feel uncomfortable. I saw this last week with your beauty hang out." Taylor gestured Crista to look over at Hailey. "She may be the 'weird' one of our group, but let's us just give her this day this one time okay?" A nice smile went onto Crista's face. "If you guys are really just doing this for Hailey's happiness, I don't see why not. I might not enjoy it, but let's do it." The two of them went over to rejoin with the other two, who had the game set up.

 **Starting Points:**

 **Hailey-5 (Shirt, Shorts, Socks, Bra, and Panties.)**

 **Crista-7 (Shirt, Pants, Socks, Shoes, Jacket, Sunglasses, and Bra.)**

 **Taylor-6 (Shirt, Pants, Socks, Shoes, Jacket, and Panties.)**

 **Sally-6 (Shirt, Pants, Socks, Shoes, Bra, Panties.)**

After choosing all of their character and kart parts, they went into the Mushroom Cup. The first race was intense, but something seemed off. Even though Hailey owned this game, she seemed to be making some really dumb mistakes. Mario Kart Stadium had just finished, with Taylor, Crista, and Sally taking 1st, 2nd, and 3rd, in that order, with Hailey taking a 7th place. She smiled a bit, saying "Oh well, I guess I lost a point." She then preceded to pull off her shirt, leaving her at 4 points left. The next race at Water Park proceeded to begin. The race seemed to happen in the exact same fashion as last time, except for the very end. Crista was about to cross over the finish line, where a stray Green Shell hit her last second, stealing her 3rd place and knocking her into 5th place. This left both Crista and Hailey to loose points this time. Crista took her sunglasses off of her head, while Hailey slipped her shorts off. As soon as she was out of here shorts, "Alright. I'm done going easy on you gals."

Sweet Sweet Canyon started off to a different start then the other 2 races. Hailey started to go farther and drive better than she was in the first 2 races, getting amazing hits off of the other racers. She had really great drifting skills, along with lucky grabs from the mystery boxes. While still only getting 3rd place, Hailey prevented Sally, Taylor, and Crista from getting any higher than her. This meant they each lost a point, as they all removed their shoes. The next course started up, being Thwomp Ruins, the final course of the Cup. Hailey started and continued at an advantage again, gaining a really great lead. Sally wasn't lagging far behind Hailey though. She waited for Hailey to take out the 2nd place NPC, then making a strike and jumping ahead of Hailey. This race became a strong duel between Hailey and Sally, as Taylor and Crista just couldn't keep up. At the end, Sally ended up in 3rd place, with Hailey ahead of her in 2nd, Taylor in 6th, and Crista in 10th. It was just not her race that time. The two of them decided to take off their jackets, putting them both at 4 points, Sally at 5 points, and Hailey at 3 points.

It took some agreement onto the next cup, being the Crossing Cup. First up was the hectic Baby Park. Such a short course, but with the extra laps and very enclosed space, made it a land of chaos. Sadly, this chaos led to no one getting even 3rd place. They all decided to take off their socks, without ever telling the others about their idea. Cheese Land was just about to begin, so everyone got ready for the next race. Luckily, Cheese Land is one of the easier courses in the games, leading to all of them taking the top 4 spots. Too bad for Sally, 4th place wasn't good enough, leading to Sally having to take her top off. Just before Wild Woods started, Crista looked over at Hailey, telling her "I wasn't expecting this game to be so fun or intense, but I'm really happy to be playing this with you." Hailey merely responded to Crista with an honest smile, but this was enough to get her message across. The race started, allowing a beautiful race to take place. A true clash of hearts was shown. In the end, Crista was able to barely grasp a 3rd place at the very end, with Hailey easily taking 1st place. Taylor and Sally were not able to keep up with them in this race, ending in dead last. The each took off their pants, leaving them at equal place with Hailey. This made Crista the biggest target to them all. The Animal Crossing course started with them all saving their items to be used on Crista. Crista was close to the finish line in first place, when an NPC threw the dreaded Blue Shell. It chased after Crista, not too far behind from hitting. She wasn't going to be able to lose it before she could go over the finish line, so she drove as close as possible to Hailey to prevent her from stealing 1st place. The blue shell came in, blowing the 2 of them up. Taylor sped past, stealing 1st place, with and NPC and Sally taking the 2nd and 3rd places respectively. Even though it didn't matter anymore at that moment, Hailey and Crista still attempted to beat each other for 4th place.

The 8th race had just finished, leaving Hailey and Crista out of a point. Crista decided to take of her shirt, not wanting to take her pants off just yet. Hailey stood up, slipping down her panties. "Before we go to the next races, I want to do something." Hailey reached under her couch, pulling out a pair of cat ears on a headband and a cat tail. She put her cat ears onto her head, and popped her cat tail in. "We said we could add points, as long as we didn't put on something we were already wearing." She gave the other girls an innocent wink. "Also, we let's make this final cup, so let's make change the rules to only 1st and 2nd places are safe. Also, let's turn off the NPC's to make this end on the final race, of the cup, most likely." After a look between them all, Sally nodded on the behalf of all of them.

 **Current Points:**

 **Hailey-3 (Bra, Cat Ears, and Cat Tail)**

 **Crista-2 (Bra and Pants)**

 **Taylor-2 (Shirt and Panties)**

 **Sally-2 (Bra and Panties)**

The final cup, being the Lightning Cup, had been chosen to be played. Tick Tock Clock had just loaded up, with the racers getting ready for their track ahead of them. The four racers blasted ahead, having an exhilarating race against each other. All of the racers were nearly neck in neck the whole time. Hailey and Sally barley just lost to Crista and Taylor by the smallest of margins. Hailey sadly took her cat ears off, with Sally pulling her bra off. She attempted to cover up her nipples a bit, but still needed to play to win. Piranha Plant Slide started up, leading to a very uneventful race. Sally and Crista got for into the front of the race, not ever having any trouble of losing their front places. This led to another sad lost for Taylor and Hailey loosing another point each. Hailey slipped her bra off, leaving her even more determined to win, with Taylor taking her shirt off. Crista looked over to her, asking, "You weren't wearing a bra?" Taylor shrugged it off, pointing towards the screen. Grumble Volcano started up, with everyone getting right into the race. Another very close race, again with a small margin lost. It was for Crista and Taylor this time, with Crista taking her bra off, and leading to Taylor losing her panties and being eliminated this time. The obvious finally for a Mario Kart tournament was here, being Rainbow Road, the N64 version. The final race had started, with Hailey and Crista taking a lead. Even though Taylor was out of the game, she was still racing, being right behind in 3rd place. Blows and hits were constantly dished between Hailey and Crista, as they fought for the 1st place. The race was nearing the end, with Hailey about to win. Out of nowhere, a Bob-omb flew straight into the kart of Crista, hitting Hailey in the explosion. Taylor drove past them, with Sally close behind, stealing the last win. This lead to Crista and Hailey each losing their last point. Hailey pulled her tail out, with Crista slipping her pants off, leaving them both in the nude. Taylor looked over to Crista, asking, "You weren't wearing panties?" Crista looked over at her, bluntly giving her a look to look away.

"Well, it looks like Sally won." Hailey stood up, grabbing the prize and handing it to Sally. Sally couldn't resist the temptation to open the box and see her prize. She opened up the box to see that her prize was money. It seemed to be enough to buy tickets for a trip, but the counting of the money would take a while. "It is almost $2000. You can buy anything you want, but I would love to give you a suggestion." Hailer had spoken up, allowing her to know more about the prize. "We could go on a trip, but you can think about that at a later time. Let us just hang out for the rest of the night. I don't know about you gals, but I'm going to stay like this." Hailey went on her way, going to her room. "I don't know what you guys think, but I don't see a problem with this just for the rest of tonight." Sally closed the box, and slipped her panties off. She went and followed after Hailey, leaving the last two in the living room. Taylor went over and turned the game off, as Crista went over to her clothes pile. "So you are going to put your clothes back on?" Crista looked over at Taylor, and collected the last of her clothes, putting it off to the side. "No. I was just putting these off for later." Taylor and Crista laughed a bit at it, following after the other two into the house, to continue the rest of their night.

* * *

Author's Note: This may become a longer story if people really want to see this continue. I would personally love to continue this story, but I did have some lack of motivation to finish the story, due to not knowing if it was worth finishing it.


End file.
